Christmas time in the pasta house!
by Nintendo64gal
Summary: Christmas time in the pasta house! Will Ben remember Jeff's present? Should i continue?


**Jeff's POV:**

It's almost christmas. I got slendy paper and writing stuff, masky a pill container, masky a pole, and ben a video game i needed to go to the over world to get. I stole everything, except for ben's present. He always forgets to buy a gift. Maybe he has one this year. I come back to the pasta house and get handed a box from masky.

"Time for decorations!" he says. I groan. I hate doing work. I put up the streamer's. I have the ordaments. I can't put them up because Ben can't put up the tree. Soon the tree falls, on him. He sighs. He puts up the tree with his "Ghost powers" and i put the ornament's up. Ben's putting up the mistletoes.

"Why do we even put those up?" i ask Ben.

"It's nice to have them Jeff, plus girls are coming for christmas present exchange" he said.

"Ok" i say with a grumble. I head go up to the attic and grab more boxes. I bring one down.

"We gonna you the karaoke machine?" i ask.

"Now we are" masky said. "Ben, set up the kareoke machine" he says. Ben instals it and me and him have go up to the attic to pick out songs.

"How about some cascada songs?" ben asks.

"Why?" i ask him.

"For the girls, plus i like her music" ben says. I nod my head and pick out some songs. I go to the computer and print out the song list and put them down. It's all ready. Tommorows christmas eve, can't wait!

**Ben's POV:**

I got a present for everybody, except Jeff. I probaly wont forget.

"THe place look's good!" i say.

"Yup" masky says back.

"who's coming tommorow?" jeff asked.

"Glad you asked Jeffrey" Slenderman said. "Sally, Sadie, Ms.P, Jane, Lost silver" he said. I groan.

"What's wrong ben?" masky asked me.

"Sally has a crush on me! She's annoying" i said.

"Ya, and Jane? JAne hates my guts!" jeff said. Me and Jeff are really pissed.

"Jeff, you wanna go play video games?" I asked.

"Sure, race you upstairs!" Jeff replied. I beat him. I just fly upthe stair case. We play video games until we have to go to bed. I go to my room and go to bed.

**Jeff's POV:**

It's now christmas eve. Ben's face is so happy! he love's this time of year. Me and Masky are watching TV when Ben comes in the room wearing a santa outfit thats short, and wearing a santa hat.

"WHat's up with the outfit?" i ask, trying not to laugh.

"Slendy says we HAVE to dress up" Ben says, stomping his foot. He hold up a reindeer costume. I groan and take the costume and get dressed and come back down. The both of them laugh. Later everybody's at the house. Present's under the tree, fire in the fireplace. Ben's asleep already, i pick him up and bring him to his room. I put him to bed.

"Merry christmas ben" i whisper. I leave the room and go to bed my self.

**Ben's POV:**

It's christmas! I come down stairs and and start dancing.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" i say.

"Merry Christmas ben" jeff says.

"Hey guys, its present time!" Masky says. evrybody gets their presents. Jeff hands me my present.

"Open it" he says with a smile. I open it. It's a new video game.

"This game ins't even out in the under world yet! did you steal it froom the over world?" i ask.

"Nope, paid for it" he says. I hug him tightly.

"I'll go get yours" i say. I don't have his present, then i get a idea.

"Jeff, can you com here please?" I ask him. HE gets up an stands next to me.

"What is it?" jeff asked. I point up, were under the mistletoe. Before he could move, i kissed him, He's blushing. I stop, he can barely even walk. we walk back in the living room.

"what happened to jeff?" Masky asked.

"His present, was AMAZING!" jeff said.

"What was the present?" sally asked.

"This" jeff said. He pulled me and kissed me. Every body was shocked.

"Jeff, your making me laugh" i say, giggling. Everybody did karaoke, then we played truth or dare.

"Ben, truth or dare" masky asks.

"Truth" i reply.

"Who would you sleep with?" masky ask. My eyes widen.

"That would be Jeff" i say, pointing at Jeff. "Were best friends".

"Ok, your turn Ben" Jane says.

"Jeff, truth or dare?" i ask.

"Dare!" Jeff shouts. I think.

"I dare you to..." i say. I go up to jeff and whisper in his ear. His face to bright up. He gets up and drags me up stairs.

**Jeff's POV:**

I drag Ben up to my room and lock the door. I plop him on my bed.

"Jeff, I-I was just kidding" ben says.

"Well, i'm gonna do it anyways" i tell him. I take off his tunic and i take my hoodie and shirt off. I climb on top of him and press my body against mine. He's warm. I stick my tounge in his mouth, and start kissing him. He kisses me back. He seems to be enjoying this, so am i. He reaches his hand inside my pants. He starts moving his fingers inside me. i moan. It feels so good.

"Jeff, this doesnt feel right" Ben says.

"I thought you were having fun" I say with a frown.

"I was, Jeff, i love you, but..." he says.

'But what?" i say.

"Were moving to fast" he replies.

"I feel like im going to cry Ben, hold me!" i say and i burry my in his chest.

"Im sorry" ben says, kissing the top of my head.

"It's not you, i miss the good times" i say.

"I know what your talking about, please don't be upset Jeff" he says, acting like a mother.

"You remind me of Lui, so nice and caring" i say. I fall asleep. I can feel Ben put my face mask on.

"Good night my little Zelda" he whispers in my ear. He wraps his arms around me and falls asleep.

**Hey guys, if you want to know the song Ben sang for karaoke, click the link!**

** music/Cascada?l=0**

**(Bad Boy - Cascada)**


End file.
